Baby On The Doorstep
by tryingtostayalive
Summary: Natsu and Lucy. No matter where they are, can't seem to get themselves out of difficult situations, but they always seem to make the best of them. Especially when they find a little baby to make things more exciting.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby at the Doorstep.**

It was a nice clear sunday morning, the sky was clear and blue, the sung shinging bringhtly and not a cloud in sight. The grls sang up high in the trees outside and the neiborhood was quiet. Lucy layed in her bed, enjoying the lazy end of spring sunday morning. Her cest rose and fell with her deep calm breahts, her eyes gazed outside the window waching the singing birds ain the trees, her fluffy white dog pluewas curled in a ball behind her kneecaps, and her blue cat Happy curled next to him. It was perfect. She felt warm kisses traling from her tail bone, all the way up her bare back. Chills ran threw her skin making her gasp. She tured from laying on her side, a pink haired man with a bare and tone tan chest hovered over her with a large grin. "Morning Luce."

"Morning Natsu.." she said still rather sleepy. She streatched out her arms high above her head and curving her body forward letting out a yawn. Her boyfriend lied on top of her covering with soft light kisses, tickling her skin. "Natsu~" she giggled. "What are you doing?" he continued to kiss her from chest and made a trail to her jawline.

"I want to play." he stated simply. kissing her cheeks.

"But we already played last night." she pouted flirtatiouly.

"I want to play again!"

"Again?"

"Yes!" he shoved his face into her neck hard and sinked his teeth lightly on her fair skin. She squealed in laughterwrapping her arms around his tan shoulders. He made silly growling noises and pretened to eat her fleash like a vampire. She kicked under the sheets laughing and hitting her small hands on his strong rough skin. The vibrations of his voice on her neck tickled her to the point she couldn't breath. Her kicks woke the animals and made them jump off the bed.

"Natsu~" she laughed. "Stop! HAAHAHA!" the rolled over slightly on the bedon the sheets. They've been dating for a while now, and had a little over a year living together. Sure it wasn't all fun and playing, but th simple moments, when they had mini dates, sunday mornings, and fridaynight food fights where the greatest It made everything worth it. They had finally stopped rolling around the sheets , their laughing began to turn into heavy breaths and giggles. Natsu hovered over the beutiful blonde enjoyng the view.

A smile curled on his lips as he looked into her brown eyes. He's known her since senoir year in highschool, and now years later, they still where inceperable. "Luce, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." she arched a brow

"You did't kill any one right?"

"No. And it I did, you woud't be the one to know or ever find out about." he piointed at her nose. She swated it away.

"Whatever, so what is it?"

Ding Dong.

The couple could hear Plue's barks, and Happy's scratching from down the hall. It's something that they ususlly do when they smelled some one at the both looked at eachother with their brows knitted together. Lucy tiled her head up to eye the alarm clock on the night stand. 8 am. Funny, it didn't feel like 8. She turned to her boyfriend. "Did you expect anyone?"

"No, you're always the one inviting people over. Just ignore them. Anyway-" Plue's barking became louder, and so did Happy's urgant scratches, and... _Meowing_? Happy rarely meows, and it sounded like he wasn't the only one. They sat up looking at their bedroom door ciriously. "I'ma check it out." he said flinging the sheets off his bed and pulling uo his sweat pants.

"If it's a girl scout , buy thi mints!" she called out.

"Fatass!"

"Shut up! It's almost shark week and I need my damn choclates ready!"

He laughed chuckled the back of his head. He waked down the hallway into the livingroom where the Plue and Happy seemed to want to go outside. Happy might be a cat, but he acted too much like a dog. He didn't seem to be meowing like he thought. He opened he door carefully, making the meowing cry louder. He looked around, the place seemed empty as usual. He lived in a awkward neighborhood where the roads where of dirt and everyone had wide open spaces to run around and surounded by grass. It was a nice town not too far from the city of Magnolia. He jerked his head around, looking for the source of meowing, that seemed to be more like crying now. His eyes traveled down to the portch where Hapy and Plue stared at a Moses basket, there was a bably blue blanket that had something moving under neath His eyes widen in shock. "Hey Luce?" he called out. Her voice sounded like and echo when she answered.

"Yeah?"

"Did you order a baby?"

"_What_?"

He kneeled down to the basket, and examined it closely. There was a note on the corner tapped there. He pealed it off and began to read. Behind him Lucy showed up with a concered face wrapping herslim figure in a silk robbe. "Natsu, this better not-" her heart stopped at the sound of is cries. She looked down at the portch. "Oh My Gods!" she rushed to it and pulled out the child, rocking it in her arms. "How long was it out here for?"

"I don't know, not long..." his voice wasn't as cheery anymore, he stood up and looked at his partner with sad onyx eyes. "Luce...he was abandoned." Lucy looked upp at him with large worried eyes, then back at the child who continued to cry softly in her arms.

"L-lets talk about this inside, the breeze might get him sick." she studdered turning to the living room. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck stressed and took another look at the note. He took a deep sigh and picked up the basket bringing it in with him. He took a look inside to find anything els. There was a binky, glass baby bottle, a set of cloths, a few diapers, and a second blanket with a name on it. "Sting huh?" he closed the door hehind him and set the Moses basket down on the coffee table. He looked at his blonde mate who was sitting on the couch bouncing the aby lightly and giving light sushes. His cries stopped and only became soft murmers of noises.

Lucy uncovered the child's face for a moment, he had slightly tan skin with blonde hair similar to hers and a button nose. He was beutiful, and was still so young, a month at most. She couldn't help but smile at him lovingly. Natsu grinned slightly at the sight, he liked what he saw, and pictured it often, sometimes pink haired girl or, like now, blonde boys. He turned back at the nt and sat on the coffee table in front of her, moving the basket to make room. "His name is Sting."

"Sting?" she looked up knitting her brows together

"Yeah," he held up the note. "His birthparents said they couldn't take care of him, and don't want him to fall in the system, so they want us to take care of him."

"The system?"

"Foster homes." He had pleanty of expiriences with 'the system'. He spent half his life in it. He rested his elbows on his knees sighing. and began to read. "_I'm sorry, I can't be a mom. I know I'm not going to make a good paren, but I know your family will take good care of him. I don't want him to end up in the system like I did. Tell him that you love him every day, feed him, cloth him, and show him the effection I can't_." He looked up at Lucy, her brown eyes watered and hed the child closer to her. "_I love Sting, but this is what's best for him. Thank you for loving my son._" he finished.

"What are we gonna do?" Her voice cracked.

"Simple. We keep him."

"What?"

"I'm serious." He was, his face was strong and showed no sign of a joke like he ususally was. "We can't let him fall in the system Lucy. We can do it, we already have two kids!" he exteded his arm gesturing to the cat and dog playing behind him. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"They are different-"

"Think about it Luce, we have jobs, and own a house, what els do we need?"

"For one a college fund." she protested.

"We'll start one."

"We don't know _how _to be parents."

"We'll learn!"

"Baby stuff."

"We'll buy them today, _and _set him up in the spare room." he crossed his arm with a prideful smirk. He knew he won this.

"We arn't even married!"

Natsu pressed his lips together into a line and stared at the blonde. He got up from his seat and dashed to the bedroom. Before Lucy could call him to ask what he was doing he was already back wih a tin black box on his fist. He went down on both knees in front of her inbetween her legs, their faces where leveled perfectly, and their chests where a baby apart. He held up the box with a serious face. "Remember when I needed to tell you something before this guy became a cock block?" he smirked as it opened. Lucy's jaw dropped, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets. Her eyes admired the beutiful simplity of the single star cut dimond on the silver band. "Well?" she was still speachless. She gazd back at the baby and then at the ring. Her tears mad it hard to focus on either of them. Suddenly, the child in her arms squrmed one more. She sniffed and blinked the tears away looking at him.

Sting opened his eyes slowly, big round crystal blue orbs stared at the pair in wonder. He gave a wide toothless grin and letting out a quiet chuckle. "Hi Sting." Lucy snffed. "I'm your new mommy." Natsu looked up at the blonde, with a wide stupid grin. He leanded in kissing her hard on the forehead and looked down at the baby blonde, still grinning.

"And I'm your dad!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What about this?"

"For the Last time Natsu, we are not getting the baby a nerf gun." Lucy gave a blunt look to her fiancé The pinkette pouted his lips holding up a large gun to the blonde holding the sleeping child.

"But Lucy, its not as big as-"

"No." He sighed and placed the toy back in its place and picked up another.

"How about this-"

"No."

"Or maybe th-"

"No."

"Damn it woman! Let me have fun!"

"Not even a full day, and you already want to play with guns with the baby. Shame on you mister." She shook her head walking past the toy section and headed straight to the baby section of the store. Her partner followed behind, slouching over in depression and pushing the metal cart. She glanced around bouncing the baby lightly in her arms, the first thing that came to her mind was food. She picked a few boxes of glass baby bottles and placed them in the cart, along with baby formula, bibs, diapers, cloths, blankets, Binkies, a few plushies... Natsu's eyes widen at the amount of things she had put in the cart, it was turning into a really high pile of stuff. "Luce, how do you know what to get?"

"I wen shopping with Levy and Bisca a few times for Rouge and Azuka-" from the corner of her eye, she saw a short blunette dressed in suit with a messy tall black haired man pushing a cart with a baby stroller for newborns. A grin curled on her face. "Speak of the devil." she said loud enough for them to hear. Levy looked up to the familiar voice. Her face brighten up.

"Lu-chan!" she cheered as she and her husband made their way to the couple. Her eyes landed on he small thing wrapped around in a blanket in her arms. Her eyes traveled to the cart, then back at the blonde with a slight confused expression. "Lu-chan, what's all this?" Lucy gave a small smile at the child in her arms, and unwrapped him slightly revealing his blonde hair. Levy and Gajeel arched over to see the baby, not much older than their son, in her arms. She looked in disbelieve shaking her head. "B-but... that's impossible..."

"We found him this morning." Natsu spoke up.

"And you think you're gonna look after him Salamander?" Gajeel asked archeing a brow at the pinkette.

"Why not? The only other option is to put him in the system. And that ain't happening."

Gajeel gave a sympathetic look at the man, they grew up in similar situations, and at one point shared the same 'family' along with Natsu's sister Wendy. But those bastards only used them for the checks they got every month. The two got out of there and tried to find a place on their own, which is when they met their friend Gray at a club called 'Fairy Tail'. The black haired man smirked at the sleeping baby. "You guys are doing a good thing." he nodded. "Just make sure he doesn't end up a pyro like that idiot kay Bunny girl?"

Natsu glared at the man while Lucy giggled. "Believe me, he's gonna be reading most of the time."

"Oh! We should have play dates when they're old enough!" Levy clapped "Oh! And they could go to the daycare where Mira and Lisanna work, oh! and they could have playdates with them too! Oh and then-"

"Levy slow down! We just got him few hours ago." Lucy giggled. "The first thing we need t worry about is getting what we need."

"Well, Azuka already grew out of her car seat ages ago, and they have some old baby things."

"No thanks Bookworm." They turned to see the proud man standing with his arms crossed. "We can take care of our kid on our own, besides it's a lot more fun to baby shopping." He flash a large cheeky grin. Levy laughed a little. Natsu's pride always got in the way of things. He just wanted to prove he can be a provider, Gajeel was he same when she was pregnant with Rouge. She made a mental note of this day to remind him about it when he came begging for help.

"Alright then. Well can we al leas help you with picking out a few things?"

"Sure!" Lucy cheered a her best friend. After a few hours of picking out strollers, and car seats, the families met up back at the Dragneel house hold to for lunch. Levy began telling her how the first few nights would be, how careful the needed to be around their animals, and keep away from plastic as much as possible. Lucy was like a student taking notes, they already knew a decent amount due to their friends already being mothers, but the best teacher was always experience. Seeing as the women where so engrossed in baby discussions, the men ordered pizza an play with Happy and Plue for a bit. From the other room, he could hear small whimpers and whining from his bed room. Gajeel looked up. "That one must be yours, mine screams like Levy."

"Alright, I'll go check it out." Natsu stood from the floor and headed out to the mater bedroom, he peaked through the door. He could see tiny fists and feet kicking slowly in the air, Sting was surrounded by blankets and pillows to keep him from rolling over, he was crying. The new dad smiled and made his way to the baby slowly trying to not make too much noise, he crawled on the bed next to the child and hovered over him. "Hey buddy," he whispered. "whispered. What's wrong?" my instinct, he placed his finger near Sting's soft squishy face. The child immediately began squirming his face around and sucked on it softly. "Ya hungry little guy?" He removed his finger from Stings mouth and placed a binky in it's place. He gently scooped up the baby in his arms and carried him to the living room where everyone else was. On his way, he did no break eye contact with the infant. He stared at his bright blue eyes full of innocence. A tiny smile broke through the binky revealing his gums, Natsu gasped a little and grinned back. A warm fuzzy feeling filled his chest and gut, and held the child closer. "I'll never let anything happen to you, don't worry." he whispered. "Hey Babe? Where did you leave the formula, Stings' hungry."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy hummed as she set down the tiny blonde on in the crib. It was a brown wooden classic crib with pale blue sheets and decorative blue knitted blankets with Dragons designs embroidered on to them, and multicolored dragon plushies inside, with matching hanging crib dragon toys hanging above. If he was going to be a Dragneel, he was gonna like dragons damn it. She combed her fingers through the child's soft locks, it felt like brushing your fingers through the fuzzy fake feathers in the crafts store a kid. She continued to hum as she winded the hanging toy from above and let the music box tune play softly. Natsu was leaning at the doorframe watching his girl be a mom. It was already a week since they got Sting, and they still have to tell most of their friends about him. He knew Gajeel and Levy understood because of Gajeel's past, and his sister would be fin with it, Elfman would call him a man so he was going to be supportive, but what about Erza and Gray? Or Mira and Lisanna? They would probably think he was still to young to be a father, let alone get married. Hell the only reason why they let Lucy move in with him and Wendy would be to make sure Wendy doen't end up as helpless as he was at times. And what about Lucy's dad? And Makarov? would they approve of it? She hummed along to it and softly began to sing. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world."

"Wow." Lucy jumped at the sound of the Pinkette's voice and turned around "And you say I play too much video games." he teased. She glared at the man who was making his way to her and smacked his arm.

"You scared me!" she whispered-yelled at him tuning back to the child. "And it was the first thing that came to mind."

"You're such a weirdo."

"Says the man who insisted on decorating our son's room with dragons. Talk about obsessed. Quoting a game is different."

He smirked at her and stopped listening after 'our son'. He liked how it sounded, and they never actually called him that. "Say it again."

"What? That you're obsessed with dragons?" she teased looking at him over her shoulder. He pressed his chest on her back, wrapping his strong tined arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"No weirdo. That he's our son." The blonde giggled and shook her head.

"Our son." she giggled.

"We need to get use to that."

* * *

"Do you think she'll freak out?" Lucy asked while foldng the laundry in the living room. "She was gone all spring break."

"Relax will you? She'll freak out but she'll love him" Natsu was on the carpet playing with Sting who lied on his back on a blanket. Plue was curled up near by and Happy kept playing with the toys hanging from Natsu's hand. "Besides Wendy's been waiting for s to have a baby." Lucy tried to shrug off her nervousness and went on with her chores. Wendy left the entire week to her 'foster mom' to convince social services that she's been living there the entire time. But since Natsu turned 18, he kidnaped her from any foster home she was sent to, no one would care or take care of her like he could. This foster mother made an agreement with him, he could keep the girl as long as he got the sediment checks every month. Wendy had to leave to her town every third month or so to convince the higher-ups in the system that she was indeed living there, and unfortunately that meant spring break.

"So, how long do you have left until you get back to work?"

"I get about another week, then the fire department wants me back. Juvia is taking my shifts for now. "

"Juvia huh?" a smirk grew on her face. "You know, last time I saw Gray he seemed rather lonely..." Natsu stopped shaking the toy and looked up to the blonde raising a brow. "...and Juvia is such a nice girl. Loving, caring, helping people, has a good paying job-"

"Oh no." he shook his head furiously. "No-no-no-no! We are not setting them up together!"

"But Nat-"

"No Luce! You are not gonna pull a Mirajane stunt on him. He's fine being a lonely bas..." his glance fell to the child. Sting's wide innocent eyes gazing up at him. "boy. I was gonna say boy." the child gave him a goofy toothless grin and gave out quiet chuckles, warming both his parent's hearts. Lucy chuckled at the male bonding time and glanced at the grandfather clock. Her eye widen with shock.

"Wendy's train is gonna be here in about an hour, go get her."

Natsu hovered over the bubbly baby making funny faces and cooing at him. "I'm busy, you go-" a strong sent tickled his nose. t was a sour and strong sent of... eeeewwwww. He scrunched up his nose, even Happy and Plue backed away due to the sent. "Never mind." he gaged getting off the carpet and rushed to get the car keys and his cat. "Change your son! He reeks of poo!" he called out slamming the door behind him. The blonde glared at the door and threw a pair off boxers.

"Oh So he's only yours whenever but, when he's crying at night or needs a diaper change he's suddenly _my_ son."

* * *

Natsu waited impatiently with his little buddy on his shoulders, he shook his leg and bit his thumb nail eagerly. His dark eyes glanced around the crowded train station, bodies blurred his vision her his teenaged blue haired sister. He jerked his head around and checking his phone for the time. She should have been there for a while now. He looked around once more. His eyes locked with a pare of large hazel brown ones in the distance. She was an average sized girl with a slim figure and long blue hair tied back in a pony and her bangs falling on her face and a silky slim white cat on her shoulders. Grins spread across their faces, the cats jumped off their owners racing to one another while the siblings walked behind eager for an embrace. Natsu couldn't contain his excitement and dashed to the young highschooler. "Wendy!" he wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm taking that you missed me?" she grunted in his rib crushing hug. He gave one more squeeze before releasing her completely. He backed away at arms length.

"Not really, I just have a lot to tell ya!" he grabbed her suitcase began leading her away to the car. His grin didn't fade, it practically screamed out 'secret' at the girl. He opened the care door for her, which was odd The only time he was ever gentlemen-like was when he begged his old pal Freed for lessons to impress a certain blonde. She shifted her weight on t her hip and crossed over her chest, raising a brow at her elder brother.

"Alright...What is it?"

"Can't tell ya till we get home!" he cheered. She rolled her eyes and hopped into the car, with Happy and her cat Carla leaping in to her lap. Natsu quickly slammed the door, checking to not it any of the feline tails. After putting away the suitcase in the trunk he hoped into the front seat and started up the engine. As hey drove down the streets of the city, the 17 year old couldn't help but stair at the pinkette in suspicion. Was there anything different about him physically that he wanted to show off? He already had abs of steel and well built arms to show off, so no. New out fit? Her eyes traveled from his large smile down to his shirt with a dragon on it, then down to pants, still same old ripped sweats. Lazy ass. Then to his...No...He didn't...

"What's that silver band on your finger...?" she asked suspiciously. Her brother's grin widen even more. He let out a few chuckles and continued to drive. Wendy's eyes widen realizing what finger that ring was on. "No..." a grin spread on her lips. He nodded his head eagerly. "Really?! You where serious when you talked about it with me?" he nodded once more, letting out a laugh. "And she said yes!?"

"Well don't act so shocked, we've been together 5 years."

"It was 3 officially. The first two we all placed bets to see if you guys would hook up."

"What the hell? Who won?"

"I did," she laughed. "Gray said t would take longer then 7 years, Erza said you guys will hook up at a party and Mira and Lisanna said something about Love at first sight."

"How much?"

"500 J." she ginned proudly.

"And you didn't share!" he said tickling her while maintaining his eyes on the rode. Wendy laughed kicking her knees up to her chest in attempted to block her brother's large hands. It didn't help that her cats betrayed her by jumping to the back seat. Sooner than he thought, he pulled up to his driveway and killed the car engine. "There is something else though..."

"What? Besides the fact tat once you marry, you need to adopt me. Cause I am _not_ going back to that check-collector."

"Well, it is about adoption...I know we need to talk to adopting you with Lucy-and knowing her she'll help anyone with the slightest thing... but this-" he leaned back in his seat taking a deep breath and coming his fingers through his spikey hair. He turned to see the concerned bluenette. "What do you think about us having a baby?"


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy giggled and smiled widely as she hovered over the bubbly infant on the ground. He stared up at the bluenette with his bright sky blue eyes. He flashed his gums and curled his fingers on his lips and kicked his feel. Wendy continued to coo at the child and played with the covered phalanges at his feet. "Awwww! Look a you, you're so cute! Yes, you so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!" she said in a high pitched squeaky cooing voice. Lucy was at her computer desk typing and giggling at her sister-in-law-to-be and her new son. She glanced behind her screen every once in a while and back a the clock on her decktop.

"You might want to hurry up and tell Natsu you guys don't have much time left before school."

"Awe you know how he is, He likes to drop me off as close to the time limit as possible to keep boys and girls off me." she said in a slight bitterness. Ever since she's been living with her brother and his fiancé she grew both physically and mentally. She was taller, curvier, with thick legs and a finally got...a bust. She was also more open and out-going and tried to not be so shy while still maintaining her manners. Unlike her idiot brother. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to work, she was an author and was in the middle or working on a mystery novel for her company. She prefers to work from home than the offices at the main building, she hates them and the boss always hits. The creep.

Stomps stopped at the door of the office , the girls looked up to the pink haired man in navy pants and shirt with a red cross on the chest. "Ya ready to go?"

"Just two more hours then I'll be fine."

"Sure, then you could be late and ruin the perfect record you've been working on."

"Fine." she whined. She gave a kiss on the baby's cheek then quickly got up to kiss Lucy's goodbye. "Later Lucy. See you this afternoon"

"Later." Wendy hurried past Natsu to the living room. The man just shook his head giving a slight chuckle. If his kid sister had a weakness, it would be animals, her grades and now, Sting. He walked up to his son picking him up and laying him on his shoulder while making his way to the blonde. "Hey, be careful with him-"

"Relax Luce. I'm not going to let anything happen to my kid."

"Our kid." she corrected as she held out her arms. Natsu genially pasted the month old child into her arms. She cradled the child and smiled lovingly at child. His small mouth opened into an 'oh' letting out a yawn. The two new parents gave in a slight awe to the adorableness of their squishy hair son. He chuckled snuggling his nose into the tiny neck.

"Are you going out today?"

"Yeah, I have a doctor's appointment just before lunch for Sting, then I have to stop by and see Libra about the adoption papers with Levy. You excited to go back to the fire house?"

"Yeah but I wanna take him and show him off."

"Well you can do that AFTER we sign the legal documents _and_ hen he's old enough."

"But the last doctor said he was 7 weeks." he pouted at her giving puppy dog eyes "That's old enough..."

"Then after I see Libra," she smiled at the man, "we'll talk." He smiled back pecking her lips quickly then on Sting's forehead.

"See you later babe. Love you!" he called out rushing out of the room.

"Love you too." the blonde turned to the smaller blonde in her arms. "Let me get your play pin so I can work kay baby?"

* * *

She rocked the baby seat back and forward humming quietly while she sat in the empty waiting room. Her child was perfectly healthy according to the doctor, and was now waiting in the office for her appointment with her friend and lawyer. She met Libra through her last semester in collage, she was friends with her Astronomy partner and clicked, ironically she was good friends with a few other of her aquatics, including her boss Loke. Which is how she has a BA in Astronomy but is an author. She glanced at the clock, 15 minutes. Why did she need t wait if there was no one else in office? Just then, a sectary with short violate hair and bright blue eyes opened the door. "Miss Heartfilia," Virgo called out "Libra would like to see you now."

"Thank you." Lucy strapped her bag over her shoulder and picked up the chair by it's handle. It was a good 15 pounds all together, Sting didn't weigh much but the chair was made up of a very thick and heavy plastic with a lot of patting protecting her precious cargo. She followed the blue eyed woman into the office and took a seat next to an Egyptian woman with black hair and eyes in a suit in front of a large wooden desk. Set the chair on the ground in font of her and rocked it with her foot smiling at the woman. "Hey Libra, how are you?"

"Hello Lucy. I'm fine thank you." she said smiling and straightening out a few papers in front of her. She glanced around the other piles around her desk glancing up every few moments at the blonde. "Now, here is your case, #477..." she mumbled. Her face fell slightly as she scaned over te paper. Lucy eyed the woman carefully.

"Is something wrong?"

Libra looked up. "Just a small glitch." she chuckled nervously as her eyes dashed back to the papers and hiding behind them. "Nothing you need to-"

"Libra."

"Okay..."the woman sighed setting down the documents. "You and Natsu have not been...approved-is the right word would say- to adopt the child."Lucy's heart stopped. Her expression frozen with wide eyes and her jaw unlocked from her skull. Was she hearing right? She was not allowed to keep him? "It's stated here that due o our current status in living, you application can not be passed for adoption. I'm afraid Sting will go into the system..." The woman went on and on talking about legal bullshit and what not. But all Lucy would hear was the soft and steady breathing of her son's lungs. Libra's voice echoed far back in her head, away from everything, as did the cars outside and the people walking by fro the mirror. Her baby, was going to be yanked away from her forever... "...it's really common now a days. But theses things can be over looked if your marriage statues was changed but by then Sting would most likely be with another family-"

"Marriage status?" Lucy asked shaking herself out of her thoughts. Libra shook her head agreeing.

"Yes, Marriage status. Usually the a married couple can make the minor flaws in your application be overlooked and-"

"What minor flaws?" she asked confused. Libra rolled her eyes at the blonde. Of course she wasn't paying attention. Again.

"Well there's your age, being in early 20s is one. It shows your lack of maturity," Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at that. Really mature right? "then there's your job-"

"Being a novelist is a flaw?"

"Sweetie, you are a writer who hasn't published much but a few short stories and articles-"

"-Based off very accurate Astronomical facts and discoveries."

"Stop interrupting Lucy." Libra snapped in annoyance. Lucy leaned back in her seat crossing her arms once again, both woman took a deep breath before they continued. "Well, if you found a job that had anything to do with your degree if would have changed things, but the 'system' sees it as Natsu being the provider in the relationship, and seeing as you two aren't married legally, it sees you two as separated parties and would see one more finically fit than the other."

Lucy bit her lip. It made sense, if she was married the firemen she would be his legal guardian by then. And what about Wendy, she had that agreement with Natsu. "So we would be able to adopt when we are married am I right?" Libra nodded to confirm. The wedding was going to take place in some time next year, and It was going to cost some money, and Wendy is going to be in her senior year by then so college was creeping up...and now the biggest money sucker was Sting. He needed diapers ALL THE TIME. But the wedding would wait. Hell she didn't really need it, at the end of the day it was just a big party with fancy dresses and expense food with dancing, and the most beautiful dress of her life, with her best friends beside her and a DJ with flowers and...god what was she doing? She took in a deep breath. "What if..." she took a large gulp. "I told you that Natsu and I where getting our marriage certificate today after 3?"


	5. Chapter 5

The fireman spread his lips wide on his face as his comrades crowed his phone. One woman in particular with long blue waves and matching eyes held the device in her palms with her heart melted. "Natsu, he's adorable! He's going to be a real handsome man one day." she squealed handing the phone to another firemen. They 'awed' and cooed at he image of a giggling Sting. Natsu couldn't help but rise his chest up with pride hearing how his son had won everyone over in a mere image, wait till they saw him in person. Juvia handed the phone back after everyone got a good look at it. "Is that why you had to take a week off? To get adjusted?" the rest of the crew slowly began to scatter and returning to their post leaving the bluenette and Natsu to their conversation. They met through the fire department, but slowly found they had more in common than what they thought, for instance Gajeel. He stayed with Juvia's family when he was in highschool, but her parents weren't the nicest people to say. She was there for him, and even helped him get out and running away from the 'system' a few times. The last time he had run away, he promised Juvia he would come back for her. At first she didn't believe it, but he did as soon as she turned 18. He had an apartment across town and helped her sneak out in the middle of the night to leave, he said she was the closest thing to a family member he'd have.

"Yeah," Natsu smiled at the screen. "Lucy and I still need to sign a few things but after today he should officially be Sting Drangeel." he said with pride. Juvia nodded with approval.

"You are doing a good thing Natsu."

"I know, but I could swore that everyone would hate the idea of me being a dad."

"Don't be silly." she laughed. "It's not like a lot of people know, and the way you take care of Wendy is enough proof that you re qualified. Plus Lucy is responsible, she takes care of you after all." she assured. Natsu nodded not taking his eyes off the screen. He bit the knuckle of his index finger still smiling like an idiot. Juvia slapper her hand on her chest and gave a slight awe, she haven't seen that look on a man since Rouge was born. She remembered how her brother figure showed the child off ever day and bragged about how awesome he was with a kid. "So when is he going to come and visit with Lucy?"

"When we sign the papers," he explained clicking his phone off and putting it in his pants. "she said she might come some time next week before she picks Wendy up from school. You'll see them then." Something yellow next to Juvia's head caught his eye. He tilted his head to the side to get a better look. The grin on his face could've gotten wider when he saw the his two favorite blondes and a bluenette teen at the door of the firehouse offices. He swooshed past the bluenette and speed walked his way to his fiancé caring his son. His face fell as her expression when he saw her lips. "Hey," he said in concern greeting her with peck on the lips. "you alright?" The author eyed the room nervously petting her collar bone. Oh no, not that... she always did that in an emergency or when she was in panic mode.

"Can I talk to you in your office?" she whispered close to his hear. He nodded and turned to his sister, with out jerked his head ordering the girl to go with the woman second in command, Juvia. Wendy had a worrisome look, it was obvious she was on the same boat as the fireman and remained clueless, she did as she was told and headed off to a desk where the famous firewoman 'The Rain woman' stood waiting eagerly in squeals to see the child. Natsu gently grabbed his partner's hand ad lead her to back room to a private office, he did his best to ignore the stares and the murmurs, but couldn't help but return death glairs at his comrades The men there always seemed to be horny bastards hitting on anything that looked like Juvia or Lucy, once the newest cadet had the _nerve_ to hit on Wendy. Needless to say what happened to that poor bastard, even _after_ he got out of the hospital. He shut the door behind her and leaned on his wooded desk crossing his arms.

"So what's up?"

She moved her twitchy hand from her collar bone to her lip, biting hard on the fingernails she claims to work hard on growing. "Marry me."

He chuckled lightly. "Luce I think I already asked you that."

"No, right now. Marry me." she sounded like she was in a panic. His smile fell and unfolded his arms.

"Lucy what's this about?" he looked at her with concern.

"It's Sting." her voice cracked. The fairness of her skin turned paper pale, and her nose and eyes began to grow a reddish glow. "If we don't go to the courthouse today and get the marriage certification right now and give it to Libra, a social worker will come by morning to take him!" she sniffed. Natsu knitted his brows together, his gaze fell to his black feet. Of course he'd marry her now, he bought to stupid ring two years ago fro crying out loud, but her new Lucy. He remembered her talking to the girls about wedding dresses and bridesmaids countless times in the past, and how she became more giggly than a school girl during Levy's wedding. Personally he hated weddings, and would prefer it by just going to a courthouse and doing it quick and dirty, but this wouldn't be fair to her one bit.

"Lucy I can't do that to you..." her heart stopped. He turned her down? "W-What about the wedding?"

"Forget about the stupid wedding!" she screamed. The tears she was holding back began rolling on her face. "I just want to keep my baby! I can't lose him-" her sobs interrupted the end of her sentence. The bingers she was biting covered her mouth, her head lowered making her hair cover her face. He heart cracked. He hated when girls cried, it made everything awkward.

"Hey, hey, hey.." he cooed bringing her closer by her waist into his own. He lifted up the woman's chin and wiped the wetness off her cheeks with his large thumb. The white in her eyes were a bloody red. She sniffed angrily at him.

"I can't lose him..."

"And we won't. I just..." he gave a deep sigh. "I don't want you to regret what you are about to do..." her face brighten up at the use of his words.

"So you'll do it?" she gasped.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes stupid. Just... don't regret this..."

She squealed and jumped on the tan man giving him a bone crushing hug. She didn't care about the wedding right now she could always have that some other day at a different time.


	6. Chapter 6

A raven haired police man rushed threw the court house hallways like a mad man. He pushed and shoved every other person he saw in his way with a vey loud "Move it!" he had gotten a phone call from one of his oldest friends about an emergency and that he needed to be there to help. The Last time Natsu ha an emergency at the courthouse, it was when he was fighting for custody over Wendy to some judge and old hag, things got ugly and Lucy called the policeman to help him out. The same thing better not be happening. He got closer to the room number Lucy had texted him, that idiot boyfriend of hers better not be doing too much damage. How Natsu ended up with a hot model-look-a-like like the blonde was still a mystery. Finally he had got to the room, he swung the door open to find his best freindamie with Lucy and Wendy, who was holding something wrapped in a blanket, all standing in front of a judge and a lawyer before them. "Gray!" the fireman still in his uniform cheered. He practically tackled down the policeman with a hug. _Hug_? This guy never hugged him unless he was drunk. The pinkette laughed and ruffed up his hair as he let go. "You made it!"

"Course I did! Who else would bail your ass out of some thing stupid!"

Natsu tilted his head knitting his brows together in confusion. He looked over his shoulder to the girls to see Lucy chuckling nervously. "I thought if I told him that it was an emergency he'd come..."

"Whatever he's here now!" her boyfriend announced with a single large clap. "Lets get this thing going so we can drink!"

"You mean go back to work." she rose a brow at him.

"But Luuuuuuuccceee~"

"No! Your shift isn't over! Juvia isn't going to cover you for an extra hour! Now hurry up!"

"Fine." he pouted. He slump over next to her with Gray following behind. A Egyptian woman in a suit handed him a clip board and pen. With suspicion he took it and eyed the family before him. A tiny moan was squirming form the blanket Wendy cradled so lose to her.

"Wendy?"

"Yes?" she blinked innocently at him

"What's that?"

"Oh, just worry about signing those papers." she waved off. "We'll talk after."

"Oh...kay..." his unsure eyes glanced down at the papers, skimming them quickly before signing them. _Witness_? _For_ _what_? He shook of he feeling and handed the clip board back to the woman. She nodded with a wide smile on her face and turned to the blonde.

"Alright, the witness is done, now all we need is the ceremony."

"C-c-c-ceremony!?" he jerked his head to the fireman. "Did I just sign up for a cult?" Lucy rolled her eyes and stepped down pulling him aside, Natsu stood his ground in front of the judge and Wendy next to him rocking the bundle of joy in his arms. "Lucy what the hell-"

"I want you to give me away." she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Gray stopped.

"W...what?"

"I want you to give me away." she repeated. "This," her arms gestured to the room. "is a wedding. We needed witness and gods know Natsu wasn't gonna do this with out you, the best man and brother and I always-"

"Wait, Lucy hold up." his fingers met his temples and massaged in the words into his head helping him process everything. "You are telling me right now, that you and flame brain are tying the knot? _Right_ _Now_?"

"Yes." she said bluntly. "And-"

"Without telling anyone or even having a real wedding? What are you pregnant or something!?"

"Let me finish damn it!" she snapped. "And funny you should mention that..." her head turned to see the highschooler holding up the blonde giggling child to her husband-to-be. Gray's jaw dropped so hard it nearly dislocated from his skull. "We found him on our doorstep a month ago." Her gaze at the child was loving and full on joy. "The adoption agency wont give him to us unless we marry."

"How long ago did you two plan this?"

"Two hours ago?" she shrugged. "So... will you?" she bashed her eye lashes at him like a child wanting a toy. "You know, 'give me away'?"

The man blinked at her stunned. Everything was happening all to fast, and it wasn't even his marriage or relationship. "Lucy, are you sure you want this? I mean you always wanted a real wedding-"

"That can happen some other time. But right now my baby needs me." she turned back to see her partner, he was holding the tiny blonde high up in he air over his head. The child giggled as his father blew into his belly and made funny roaring sounds. "Besides I think this whole 'Me and Natsu getting Married' thing was long over due."

"You do have a point..."

She smiled cheerfully at the man and held out her elbow as she stood tall and determind. "So?" Her brother figure smiled down at her and locked his arm with hers nodding his head.

"You'll own me for this ya know."

A mischievous grin spread on her lips as a blue comrade of her partner came to mind. "I think I ca find a way to repay you.."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Months Later..._**

"HAPPY BIRHTHDAY STING AND ROUGE!"

The crowd of adults and a few toddlers surrounded the large tower of cake on the table. The two mothers of the birthday boys held their children at the hip next t their cake. "Make a wish and blow the candles!" Levy cheered as she leaned her son over slightly. The raven haired child clenched on to his bother's blouse tightly, and buried his face into her neck. The woman gave out a chuckling 'awe' at the shy child. He seemed to be scared of the flames on the candle sticks. The petite woman held her child and rocked him back and forward. "Awe, it's okay." she cooed. "Don't be shy, look Sting's doing it!"

The blonde child in Lucy's arms was dazed by the tiny flames dancing gasped in excitement, with his palm reaching for the warm glowing lights. Lucy's heart skipped and pulled her son's hand down before he got close. "Sting! You'll burn yourself."

"Maaa!" he whined reaching for the flames again, earning him another yank way from his mother.

"I said no!" she worried. Gajeel laughed loudly at the toddlers silly actions, and made his way behind his wife. "Bunny Girl, I thought I told you to not make him like that idiot over there." he gestured to her pink haired husband who was bent down to have the candles at his eye level. Natsu's eyes followed each and every movement that the flames did, and he felt the tiny kisses of warmth hit his cheek.

"Natsu!" She whined. Her husband jerked his head up dumbfounded, with a single glare, she ordered him to stop and put out the candles, seeing as both children weren't doing much of a good job at it. He gave a loud annoyed groan and genially blew out the flames. Their friends and their children gave a small cheer and flashed a pictures as if they where paparazzi. Rouge peaked out from his mothers neck, the flames where gone and she sat up straight on her hip. Without hesitation, the blonde year old baby launched his fist into the cake and smacking it on his face. His mother gawked in horror.

"Sting! I just, bought this for you!" his father and uncles laughed hard at the child, his blue eyes looked around watching the joyful faces everyone made. He must have done something right if his family was laughing and being happy. With a Dragneel grin wide on his face, he grabbed another fist full of cake and smacked it on his father. Natsu blinked slightly at his son, the blonde chuckled loudly flashing the few teeth he had. His laugh ad smile where so pure and heartwarming, without missing a beat, Natsu laughed joining him and taking him from Lucy. He held him up high in the air above him.

Lisanna placed her hand on her chest giving a loud awe to the two boys. Mira rocked her bob haired daughter on her hip much like how Levy was with Rouge. Gray rolled his eyes, but kept a small smirk on his face, Juvia was behind her brother figure giving small waves to her nephew, and Wendy and Romeo where laughing at the two while holding a small two year old girl with a brown braid. Her parents stood close by enjoying the view. Nearly everyone they two couples knew was at the party celebrating the first birthday if the two boys. Because Sting never really had a birthday, Levy offered to share Rouges so they can be 'almost twins'. Gajeel and Natsu didn't really like the idea, but the woman had their minds set on to it, and nothing was changing it. Thus making them lose the argument. Natsu lowered the child and handed him to his sister. "Mind cleaning him up for me?" Her sister shock her head in disappointment but smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Romeo, do you mind taking him too?" Levy asked desperately. she wanted to help her best friend cut the cake and pass it around to the guest. The dark haired boy nodded and took the child in his other hand. "Awe look, you have two!"

"Yeah and they're heavy as hell..." he grunted. Bisca chuckled as she watched her nephew balance the two toddlers with such struggle. He looked at her with pleading eyes "Can I set her down for a bit?"

"Sure." She turned over her shoulder to look at the white haired pre-school teacher with her daughter and sister. "Mira, do you mind if Yukino and Azuka play for a bit?"

"Sure!" Mira cheered as she set down her year old child. The shy girl looked up at mother as if she was still to ask permission. Mira nodded with a warm smile on her lips, the white haired girl giggled and hurried to Romeo who was setting the brown hair girl down. The two squealed in excitement and waddled around with their chubby legs. Wendy giggled as she made her way past them and hurried to the rest room in the house. Romeo followed behind with Rouge in his arms.

Soon enough they where in the bathroom with the babies on the counter and wiping down their sensitive skin with wippies. "Why are you cleaning Rouge?" the bluenette asked. "He didn't get cake all over him."

"I don't know, I saw you do it and was like 'what the hell, I'll clean too' so here we are." he laughed. She giggled in response and continued cleaning down her precious nephew. "S how does it feel being an aunt in highschool?"

"I don't know, weird." she shrugged while kissing the chubbiness of the Sting's cheek. "It's not as weird as having your parents be your brother and sister-in-law." Natsu and Lucy announced their marriage in the worst possible way, via facebook. Earning them a huge angry mob outside their door lead by none other than Lucy's sister-figure Erza. Never get a pregnant woman mad. **Ever**. (Trust me, I did that once when m sister was to be born, yeah no fun at all!) Once the situation of saving Sting was explained everyone calmed down for a bit, and the two immediately began fighting for crudity over Wendy; while at the same time the Lisanna, Erza, Mira, Levy, Cana, and Juvia planned a wedding for Lucy. The blonde continued to insist that she could wait another year for it and that the important part was that Wendy and Sting where now safe with their real family. "Well, if anything this is normal for us. Our family is pretty weird."

"Yup, having a uncle who is can be your brother, two dads, and have a cousin who is always being mistaken for your daughter sounds pretty normal to me." He joked.

"Not to mention that your sister-in-law's sister is the scariest woman alive, your nephew's future preschool teacher is trying to get him to marry her daughter and that her uncle and aunt are supper over protective, your brother's best friend is a cop that watches you like a hawk and your own best friend has a crush on the cop's older brother." she added on with giggled. "Yeah, we are pretty normal aren't we?"

"Totally man."

* * *

Gray groaned loudly as the two babies pulled on to his hands, making him follow them to the play toys in the yard. They giggled loudly and spoke in gibberish as the cop trailed behind them. Juvia was close behind watched the girls beg for his attention. She placed her fingers over her glossed lips hiding the giggles. Gray crossed his legs sitting down next to the tiny plastic table, Asuka and Yukino sat in the matching blue chairs with a pink tea set. He sighed in defeat, and picked up the plastic tea cup and put it to his lips. From a far, Natsu, Gajeel and Elfman chuckled mockingly at the raven haired man. He looked completely ridiculous, Alzack looked at his co-worker with a small smirk of empathy, he goes through that on a daily basis after his shift. Juvia sat across from him with a large smile "You seem to know what you're doing with the girls"

"Well, my sister has a daughter so..." he shrugged. The two adults have not been on an official date, but for the past couple of months they developed a very good friendship and hung out on their own for a decent amount of times.

"That's right, I forgot" she smiled "How are they?"

"They are coming to town in a few days, so is Lyon" he explained while asking for another refill from the two year old. "They want to go out to eat, and see Magnolia, wanna come with?"

"Sure!" She cheered. "I'll ask Natsu if he could cover a shift or two." she glanced at the pinkette, he draped his arms over his wife's shoulders and was speaking to Romeo who was next to Wendy holding one of the birthday boys. She remembered how nearly a year ago he was begging her to do him the favor of taking over time so he can be with his family. Now it was time for him to return the favor.


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy slumped in her seat with a bridal magazine in hand and her nephew snuggled in his carseat snoring away. Every few paragraphs she red she would glance up at the driver's seat with a deadly glare. The pink haired driver ignored her and continued to drive with a hard grip on the wheel, his wife sat next to him also reading a bridal magazine and giving worried looks at the siblings. She had caught another glare being shot at the brother. "Wendy," she sighed setting down her article "You can't be mad forever."

"Oh no I'm fine." she snapped bitterly ticking her nose in the pages. "It's completely understandable that I am not allowed to go out with my friends to a mall on a Saturday."

"Don't start with that!" Natsu rose his voice as he looked at the mirror to catch her eye. "You know exactly why you can't go!"

"Well when you where my age you've snuck out of every home we've been in and gone out to parties!" she argued threw her teeth. "Getting a B on a test is no big deal and isn't a good enough reason to not let me go."

"You are a straight A student Wendy," he stated firmly. "And I'd be damn if you don't stay that way! You will stay home and-"

"It was just _one_ B!"

"I don't care!"

"Shut it, both of you!" Lucy rose her voice giving mom glares at both of the Dragneels. She inhaled deeply threw her nose and sighed. "Now, fist of all, Wendy. Getting a B is a big deal, it's your junior year and this is the year all of the colleges you've been dying to go to decide if you are good enough to attend or not. And Natsu, she's not a little kid anymore, she's allowed to go with Romeo, Kinana, and Chelia to the movies." The blonde adjusted herself back in her seat and snapped her bridal book open. "Now, I don't want to hear anymore of anything, Wendy is going to the movies and getting her grades up, another B and I will have you head." she said coldly, Wendy gulped slightly. "And Natsu will stop being such a butthead and let his sister have more freedom."

Natsu glanced nervously at the woman, there was something rather off about her. He shook off the feeling and continued to just drive for a few more miles. After a while, the van rolled up into a high school, students where walking and procrastinating getting to class on time as always, and the building didn't look much older form when the couple was there. In a huge rush, the teen in the back seat pushed the door to slid it open. "Hey hold on!" Natsu called turning to fully face her. The bluenette glared at him over her shoulder and one hand griping on the handle. "Look," he sighed. "I'm sorry...for yelling at you last night...and this morning..."

"Same..." she gulped as her shoulders lowered.

"But we re still going to talk about this tonight. Understand?"

"Yeah, sure." she shrugged. She leaned forward and pecked Lucy's check, and turned to Natsu's and finally a gentle one for her adorable nephew. "I'll see you guys later." she said calmly as she jumped out and slammed the door.

The Man groaned and leaned back in his seat finally facing forward. Lucy shook her head and gazed out to the front of the school she once attended. She saw how Wendy hurried to her little clique that was hanging out at the steps of the front doors. She was smiling and laughing with them and hugged a few. Lucy watched as the girl sat in between Chelia and Romeo and took out her ipod. The two comrade hovered over her as she showed them the screen. The blonde chuckled at the group, it reminded her of old times when she and Natsu attended with their little clique, and it only grew when they went to college. Or rather when the few of them went to college, life works in weird ways, one minute you and your friends are all planning to go to far off and study abroad, then you find yourself falling in the same merry-go-round the past generations have set up throughout history. She _did_ manage to break her traditions by leaving her house and moving in with Levy, then fell into Natsu's and _his_ town. "Natsu look." the male leaned forward to look past her head and saw the scene. "Takes yu back doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he leaned back in his seat. "I just don't want her and Sting to fuck up like I did."

His wife turned her head way from the group to him and smiled in a cute little 'awe'. She locked her hand with his and leaned over to peck his cheek. "That's so cute." she giggled. He rolled his eyes and stepped on the gas.

"Whatever..." he muttered. "It's her fault anyway, she was all happy dandy at the party two days ago now she wants to bite my head off with every little thing I do!"

"It's not _so_ bad-"

"Easy for you to say." he grunted, by instinct he would glance up at the rearview mirror at his son, who was creeping his large blue eyes open. "She runs to you crying about it all the time."

"Well, you should be use to the drill by now. I mean you lived with me for 6 years now."

"But you're different, all _you_ want is chocolate, and cry watching stupid romantic movies."

"Hey! there is not one person in this world that has not cried watching 'The Notebook'!" she protested angrily. Usually she'd joke around, but her moods have been swinging around lately. It must have been her time too. Damn it.

"Well, I can say that I haven't."

"Only because you've ever watched it with me..." she pouted.

Yeah this was not going to be his week. He was kinda glad he was working overtime at the fire station to cover for Juvia, that way he wouldn't have to deal with the moodiness and missing food. Poor little Sting...

* * *

Juvia sat in the little chairs of the day care center, she's been waiting in the room for a bit waiting for her best friend to come in. She glanced around, everything was so brightly colored and in miniaturized. She found it simply adorable, Lisanna and Mirajane worked at there year round, Mira taught kindergarten and Lisanna took all the younger kids, they had a few other workers there, but the Stratus sisters seemed to be the ones devoted to very thing. The white haired woman closed the door that lead out to the playground and flashed a worried smile to the bluenette.

"Sorry about the wait Juvia, the kids are super jumpy in the morning and my niece wouldn't let go of her father." she mad her way to the teacher desk searching her bag.

"It's okay. Sorry Juvia came so early, Gray said that his family wanted to spend the whole day out."

"So," the teacher smirked as she pulled out a small box making her way to Juvia. "he finally asked you out on a date huh~" she winked.

"As much as Juvia want it to be one," the firewoman giggled taking the tiny box "it's not. He just asked me to go off and spend the day with him and his family."

"Juvia that's a date! Why else would I be letting you borrow earrings and accessories if you weren't getting dolled up."

"Oh, you worry to much Lis." the bluenette waved off as she stood and swing her purse over her shoulder. "Well, Juvia will leave you to your work."

"Alright, call me to fill me in okay?"

* * *

A woman with long dark straight hair and front bangs sat in the living room next to a white haired man holding a small rose haired 5 year old girl in low shot pigtails and a girly flowery dress. "Uncle Lyon," she looked up with her finger in her mouth. "When are we going to go out?"

"When Uncle Gray's _imaginary friend_ comes."

"Shut up Lyon!" The police man snapped from the other room. "And calm down, it's only 9 am, we aren't late for anything!"

Ding dong

"See! There she is right now!" he huffed making his way to the door. This was not going to b a good day with him around...


End file.
